1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to pillows and more particularly to a therapeutic pillow and pillow case.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known pillows comprise a fabric case of rectangular shape containing a suitable filling material. It is found that such pillows do not give the optimum support to the head and neck of the user, and can cause complaints such as neckache in the user.